


Impatience of the Apprentice

by RetrogradeAries (AriesOnMars)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Incest, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesOnMars/pseuds/RetrogradeAries
Summary: Kylo Ren shows Rey the lessons Luke taught him once and offers to teach her as well.





	Impatience of the Apprentice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kurage_hime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurage_hime/gifts).



“You need to focus, not just on yourself but on your partner. You have a responsibility to them if you choose to engage in this.”

 

Luke’s words were low in his chest, and if she pressed her fingers there, just below his throat, Rey could feel them thrumming out of him. She’d touched him before—hadn’t she?—but feeling his words like this now she was struck by the intimacy of the moment. She was supposed to be learning but she was more interested in exploring. Her fingers slid up his throat, through his beard, over his cheeks, and she leaned in to kiss him—again?

 

“You’re not listening to me,” Luke scolded, though his voice was too low and too husky to really have any disappointment behind the words. His arms were around her waist, one hand warm against the small of her back, the other cool and careful on her hip so as not to pinch her skin between thin metal.

 

“I’m listening,” Rey murmured softly. She was distracted, the words came out as reflex more than real acknowledgment, and she nuzzled against Luke’s cheek and into his beard with a sigh. She was on his lap, nothing between them though she didn’t feel overly exposed, and she could feel him growing between her thighs. Why was he holding back? He didn’t have to, the lesson could come after, once they had eased their need, it wouldn’t hurt—

 

“You need to listen to me, Ben.”

 

It was an odd moment after Luke said the name—Rey was simultaneously aware that it was wrong and right. Hands that she couldn’t control slid over the Jedi’s shoulders, a voice that wasn’t hers made a teasing complaint, and then she knew that she wasn’t herself. There was no panic, no worry, and when she pulled back from Luke she could see the true picture. Luke, but not as she remembered him, and in her place the man who would become Kylo Ren.

 

“Do you know these lessons?”

 

Rey looked over her shoulder simply because there weren’t many other places to hide in the small hut. Somehow the man behind her seemed dimmer than the young man in Luke’s lap, despite him being aware of her and watching her Kylo seemed less real than the other. She looked back to the two of them and it was so much easier to think of him as Ben Solo, untainted and away from the all-encompassing darkness.

 

Rey finally said, “I was asleep.”

 

“You still are,” Kylo said from behind her. “I am too.”

 

“Is this your dream or mine?”

 

“Your dream,” Kylo replied. “My memory.”

 

“Should I stop watching?”

 

“If I was ashamed I could make this end.”

 

Rey nodded, it felt true enough, and when he was upset she knew Kylo couldn’t control himself half as well as he thought he could. She’d seen that in him, she’d felt rage bubble just under his skin, but this wasn’t a moment of rage. If anything this was almost peaceful.

 

“Tell me why we’re doing this,” Luke had finally let go of Ben’s hips and held onto his wrists. The grip wasn’t enough to really control him, but it was enough to stop his wandering hands, and the young man had somewhat settled onto his master’s thighs.

 

“Because we want to,” Ben answered simply.

 

There was a pause, and then Luke chuckled, bowing his head some to press his forehead to Ben’s shoulder as he let go of his hands and held his nephew again, “Well, you’re not _wrong_. But there’s more than that.”

 

“I know,” Ben muttered as he nuzzled into Luke’s hair.

 

“I’m not sure you do,” Luke said. “You and I are different from others. We can do things other people can’t.”

 

“I know all that.”

 

“Listen,” Luke chided, although he didn’t try to stop his wandering hands. “What we can do can influence others. Even when we don’t try to, even when we don’t mean to, we can change someone’s mind, or we can encourage them to agree to something they might not have otherwise agreed to.”

 

“I can’t do that with you,” Ben interrupted as he rocked his hips. Luke tried and failed to stifle a moan as he touched along his padawan’s back.

 

“No, but in case you’re not ever with me, you need control. You need restraint,” he moved his hand down to touch over Ben with his natural hand, and the younger man shuddered and moaned at the touch of warm skin. “You need patience.”

 

Kylo didn’t come any closer to Rey where they watched the exchange but she was more aware of him now. Could she touch him here when they were dreaming together? What would happen if she did?

 

“Have you ever done that to someone?” she finally asked. “Have you forced someone by changing their mind?”

 

“No,” Kylo answered. “Having someone like that would be more like playing with a droid, it doesn’t have any appeal to me. I want someone who I can’t force to do what I want simply by willing it. I want someone who will give me themselves openly and eagerly--or someone who I can do the same with.”

 

“Someone like Luke,” Rey said almost without meaning to.

 

“And you,” Kylo agreed. This time he did come closer to Rey, like a cloud of dark smoke drifting into the gentle warmth and light of the memory. His hands didn’t touch her, but they moved from her shoulders, along her arms, near her hands. Always just out of reach of touch, nothing but the feeling of anticipation between them. “I asked you before if you know these lessons.”

 

“I don’t,” Rey admitted. She knew if she leaned back Kylo would touch her, he would hold her, he would touch her the way Luke touched him once. Maybe he’d teach her, or maybe he’d just enjoy drawing her into the darkness cloaked around him.

 

“I could teach you,” Kylo spoke low, his breath a ghost on the back of her neck. Rey shivered at the barely-there sensation, her breathing deepened, her heart beat faster. Maybe that was what woke her up and left her groggy and disoriented, still aching low between her legs, with the memory of being in Ben’s place and settled in Luke’s lap and the dark presence of Kylo Ren behind her.


End file.
